What Could Have Been
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: A collection of requested one shots and drabbles. Multiple Bonnie pairings including crossovers and femslash. Rated K-M.
1. Final Goodbyes: Bonnie & Liv

**Pairing:** Bonnie & Liv

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Liv needs to say goodbye before she leaves for good

**Word Count:** 1,386

**XXX**

"Liv, come on," Luke ushered his twin who was taking her sweet time getting her crap into the car. "We got to get out of here before they come after us."

Liv was dragging her feet with what was supposed to be their quick getaway, there was something stopping her from joining her brother in the car and getting the hell out of town before the vampire's came to them for more help. The traveller's spell had failed which means one of the doppelganger's were dead, it was only a matter of time before the other one came after them to fix their mess.

"Liv!" Luke called from the front of the car.

Liv let out a silent curse when _her_ face popped into her mind. God, ever since the night she helped her when Enzo took a chunk out of her neck she couldn't erase the girl from her damn mind.

The blonde witch pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up a new message, adding in the number she hated herself for memorising.

_I need to see you. Campus park. Alone. Now._

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she hesitated to press send. Liv knew as soon as Bonnie got that text she would assume that she had some kind of way to help her and the last thing Liv wanted to do was get her hopes up. She just really needed to see her one last time so she sent the message and let out a heavy breath and put her phone back in her pocket. She knew Bonnie wouldn't text her back but she did know she'd meet her.

"Seriously, Liv!" Luke called out again and Liv groaned. "You're the one who was pushing for us to get the hell out of here and now you want to drag your feet?"

"Luke, shut the hell up! There's something I need to do before we go," she growled. "And besides with you driving it's not like it'll make much difference," she added in an annoyed murmur. Her brother drove like an old nanna. A threat on their life still wouldn't make him break the speed limit.

Liv stalked away from the car and from her brother and headed towards the park. They were all here, that's why Luke was so desperate to get the hell away from here. She ran a hand through her stray curls and kept a look out for any of the vampires and for her.

By the time Liv got there, _she_ was already there.

She let out another curse when her heart started beating fast at the sight of her and what Liv was going to say. She hadn't exactly thought this through before she sent the text to Bonnie but she was right about what the other girl would assume.

Liv almost cringed at the hopeful look that crossed Bonnie's face when she saw her approaching.

"Get that thought out of your head, Bonnie, I already told you there is no spell," Liv snapped, being harsher than she intended and she instantly regrated it at the look that fell upon Bonnie's face. Liv sighed and stopped walking when she was less than two feet away from the Anchor. "I'm sorry," she apologised and wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the other girl. To keep herself from doing so she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jacket. "But it's true."

Bonnie shook her head. "Why'd you want to see me?"

Again, Liv bit down on the inside of her cheek. Why did she want to see her?

"I never got the chance to tell you goodbye," Liv started softly, her heart nearly breaking when she noticed Bonnie's eyes. Those green eyes used to be filled with kindness and fierceness now showed nothing but a broken girl, one done fighting. Liv only wished she got the chance to meet Bonnie when she was a witch. "I'll be honest, I don't know why I wanted to see you but I know that I needed to see you one last time."

Bonnie remained silent and Liv realised that it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about her impending death.

"I wish things could have been different for us, Bonnie," she confessed. "If we had met when you were still a witch things would have gone very differently."

"You mean you wouldn't have deceived me by pretending to be a newbie witch?" Bonnie questioned with annoyance and folded her arms across her chest. "You made me out to be a fool then mocked me at every chance you got."

Liv felt the corner of her mouth tug up in a half smile. "It would have gone the opposite, actually," she told her. "I would have taught you. You had only been practicing magic for a short while compared to me, I've been doing it since I was a child and while you come from a stronger bloodline, there is still so much you could have learnt that I could have taught you."

The Bennett bloodline was infamous among the witches, both Luke and Liv remembered stories their coven would tell of the Bennett women but if she were honest, Bonnie was a letdown. She thought Bonnie would be stronger, even without magic Liv at least thought there'd be some kind of vibe around her that would demand respect but nothing. At first Liv found her to be rather pathetic. Then saw (and experienced) for herself how Bonnie was treated by vampires and how willing she was to let another of her kind endure what she obviously used to.

Unlike herself and Luke, Bonnie didn't have a strong witch presence in her life to teach her the way and instead all she had were vampires and a demanding vampire groupie doppelganger friend so in a way Liv understood why Bonnie was the way she was.

"You could have joined our Coven."

"It's no use dwelling on what could have been," Bonnie dismissed with a shrug. "What's done is done and I've accepted what's going to happen to me."

"So you're saying that you've never once thought what it'd be like –what you'd be like if you had done things differently?" Liv questioned her, head cocking to the side slightly.

"Of course I have but given what's happening to me right now, it's not going to do me any good to fantasise about what I could have done to give myself a better outcome," she responded. "What's done is done, I'm going to die tonight and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Well, technically you're already dead," Liv smirked.

"Then after tonight I'm really going to be dead and I don't even know what that means or how it's going to happen."

Liv's smirk slowly dropped as she felt the sympathy rising, Bonnie might have tried to hide it but Liv could see the fear in her green eyes. It was like a beacon. She was absolutely terrified.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you, Bonnie, I really do," she said softly and didn't try to stop herself when she reached for her, her hands taking Bonnie's and unfolding them and laced her fingers with hers.

"We might have a plan so…" Bonnie trailed off but there was no hope in her voice as she realised that this really was the end for her.

"A plan that will help the others," Liv finished for her. "But not one to help you."

"I've accepted it."

"Doesn't mean you have to like it."

Liv watched as Bonnie looked down at their fingers entwined together before slowly bringing her eyes back to hers.

"You should go," Bonnie told her. "Stefan's dead and no doubt they'll end up ringing you and your brother to do something about it."

Liv nodded her head, her curls falling around her face like a curtain. She pushed them back, letting go of Bonnie's hands and shoving hers back in the pocket of her jacket.

"I'm sorry that this is how it ends for you," she said honestly. "You deserved better than this."

Bonnie gave her a small but sincere smile, a sight Liv would commit to memory for the rest of her days.

"Goodbye, Liv."

"Goodbye, Bonnie."


	2. Apology: Bonnie & Elijah

**Title: **Apology

**Paring:** Bonnie & Elijah

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Elijah apologises for the part he played in her mother's death. Set immediately after 3x15

**Word Count:** 925

**XXX**

Bonnie arrived home in the very early hours of the morning but only after Caroline had finally convinced Bonnie to leave Abby's side for at least an hour to clear her head and maybe get a bit of rest. It was hard of her to leave her mother –still dead- behind and risk not being there when she awoke but Caroline assured her she'd ring her immediately if Abby woke up ahead of schedule.

That had given her mind just a little bit of peace but right now a little seemed like a lot.

Just as Bonnie pulled her keys from her bag she heard a rush of wind, a sound she had become very familiar with after vampires became such a large part of her life. Bonnie rolled her eyes, figuring that it was just Stefan coming to apologise and express his guilt for what he did along with his brother. It pissed her off that he was no doubt here to clear his own conscious and score points with Elena instead of actually trying to mend things with her.

Why would he anyway? She's only saved his life countless times and he only cornered her in the basement of the Witch House and nearly forced his blood down her throat…Sometimes Bonnie found herself preferring Damon's blatant disrespect rather than Stefan acting like he cared when it was obvious he didn't.

But when Bonnie looked up into the glass window of the front door she saw neither Salvatore standing behind her and instead stood a Mikaelson, Elijah to be exact. Not that that was any better in her opinion.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him as she turned to face the well-dressed Original vampire, arms folded across her chest. "Have you come to finish the job? Was my mother getting her neck snapped not enough for you and your demented family?"

She knew all about the little ultimatum Elijah gave to the Salvatore's – either sever the Bennett line or Rebekah kills Elena and Elena just couldn't wait to tell Bonnie to try and clear the Salvatore name which sure as hell wouldn't be happening any time soon. They were officially on her shit list and they could stay there for a while.

"My intention was not to cause you or your family pain, Bonnie but to protect my own, something that I'm sure you can relate to. However, I do sincerely apologise for what you and your mother are going through," he said in a voice so calm and collected that made Bonnie's blood boil.

"Well, you can take that apology and shove it, Elijah, I don't want it or need it," she replied with an icy stare.

Who the hell did he think he was coming to her house after what he made those assholes do to her and her mother? The fucking nerve of these Original vampires made Bonnie seethe.

"Just leave," she said tiredly, the exhausting day she had finally catching up to her. "You have nothing to prove to me, I'm not Elena and I don't give a damn about who you are or who you pretend to be."

She wanted him to leave. All she wanted was to grab a shower then get back to Abby before she woke up. She didn't want Caroline to have to explain what had happened to her, her friend had done enough just by letting Bonnie bring Abby to her house instead of possibly having to explain her mother's presence to her father if he came home early.

"I regret what had to happen tonight and whether you accept my apology or not, I am being sincere," he went to take a step forward but her glare stopped him and he was smart enough not to push her.

"You couldn't have just put all your thoughts and feelings into a letter for me?"

She'd love to burn it then maybe use her magic to put it back together then burn it again.

"I believed that I owed you a face to face apology," he explained. "Letters can be so easily lost," he added, a hint of a teasing smile playing on his lips as if he knew what she'd do with his letter.

Bonnie remained silent and still, not moving an inch. She didn't want to accept his apology but she didn't want to reject it either, she knew what holding grudges did to people and even in the darkness she could see the sincerity in his eyes. While she would never forgive him for giving the Salvatore's a decision that really had only one choice for them, it was still the Salvatore's –Damon specifically- that snapped her mother's neck and she'd be lucky to get an actual, sincere apology from those two without Elena having to force them to do it.

"Is that all?" she asked him and unfolded her arms and shoved them into her jacket pockets. "It's been a long day, I'm exhausted and I still need to get back to my mother before she wakes up and freaks out."

Elijah gave a single nod of his head. "I do hope that one day I may earn your forgiveness for the part I played in this evening's event."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on it," she replied truthfully then paused for a moment. She bit down on her lip before she added, "But I appreciate the thought."

With that, Bonnie turned around, unlocked the door and walked inside, not caring whether or not Elijah was still standing there.

**XXX**

**I forgot to add an AN on the last chapter but all it was going to say that if you have a request just leave it in a review or a PM. Crossovers (if I'm familiar with them)/Femslash/anything is welcome, smut/fluff/dark whatever, if there is a certain storyline you want make sure you add that too, it can be hard to do requests when I don't know what you want to read about for that pairing. I may not get around to doing them all but I will certainly try.**

**XXX**


	3. A Witch She Can Trust - Bonnie & Rebekah

**Title:** A Witch She Can Trust

**Pairing:** Bonnie/Rebekah (Platonic)

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 327

**Summary**: AU – Bonnie never died and is still a witch and Rebekah needs a witch she can trust to cast a cloaking spell on her and her niece.

**XXX**

Bonnie walked into the diner, eyes scanning over the few patrons here at this hour before stopping on their target, a blonde in the very back, cradling a baby close to her chest. She sat down across from her and took a small satin pouch from her bag and placed it in the middle of the table that contained Rebekah's daylight ring and a tiny silver bracelet with a lapis plated M she assumed stood for Mikaelson.

It was the one thing Rebekah would always have on her no matter what and personal objects made cloaking spells all the more stronger.

"It's done," Bonnie said, eyes flickering down to the little baby she couldn't believe was Klaus' child. "No one's going to find you or her."

Rebekah looked up with a soft smile on her face and with one hand opened the pouch and removed her ring, sliding back on her finger. "Thank you, Bonnie," she said sincerely. "You didn't have to do this so really, thank you."

Rebekah knew the difference she and her brother had and she was worried that because of that Bonnie wouldn't help but she still had to ask. The Original couldn't think of another witch she felt she could trust, even if the two of them barely spoke words to each other back in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Klaus and I may have our difference – hell who am I kidding? We hate each other," she started and Rebekah snickered, "but his child is innocent."

Rebekah looked back down at the little bundle in her arms. "She is."

"She's beautiful," Bonnie commented with a small smile as she looked at the little Mikaelson then back up at Rebekah and she immediately felt sorry for anyone who tried to bring harm to this child with her fierce crazy aunt looking out for her. "Klaus did a good thing in giving her to you," she said. "Maybe there's hope for him yet."


End file.
